Please Stay
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: This is for jobrowhoa's contest on youtube. We have to remake the ending of our favorite movie and I chose "A Walk To Remember." -Nick&Miley -  NILEY  ONE SHOT


This is for jobrowhoa's contest on youtube. We have to remake the ending of our favorite movie and I chose "A Walk To Remember."

Well.. that's it. ERRGGOOOO.

* * *

**Please Stay...**

The white door opened revealing her and her father. Her skin so pale, but her smile was radiant. My eyes stared straight into her piercing ocean blue eyes and for how many times since I've looked into them, my whole world stopped; it is as if everything else just disappeared and it was just us two.

She walked slowly as she was weakened by her sickness. The tears were clouding her eyes and to be honest, there were also waters filling in mine. I smiled wider than I've ever smiled in my whole life knowing that in just a few minutes, she would finally be my wife.

Step by step, they reached the front. I walked towards her and took her hand. Her father slid on the side of her and gave me a small nod before going up the altar as he was going to marry me and his only daughter. I then guided her up a couple steps and we stared straight ahead, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, will you take Miley Ray Cyrus to be your lawfully wedded wife?" her father, the priest asked.

I let out a happy sigh and once again gaze into her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

"I do," I responded without averting my eyes away from hers.

"And you, Miley Ray Cyrus, will you take Nicholas Jerry Jonas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked this time, to his daughter.

"I do."

Everyone clapped and cheered as our lips closed the gap between us two. We are finally and officially together and no one can ever be as happy as I am right now. To be married to a woman like my wife is the most amazing, most precious gift I have received. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Without her, I would still be lost. She helped me find who I truly am and to find true peace, happiness, and more especially, love.

It's been three months since our wedding and everything seemed to be falling apart. I sit here on the chair next to the hospital bed she is currently sleeping on. She is getting sicker and weaker every minute and during those times, my heart seems to break into millions of little pieces.

Her health is failing, but she keeps on fighting. She doesn't want to leave because of me and it may sound selfish, but I want her to stay, to not leave my side till we are both old and have gray hairs on our heads.

My hands on my dark colored curls as my elbows are propped on my knees. The tears were constantly pouring down from my two brown orbs to the ground below. The whimpers began to escape my lips and my breathing was shallow. The doctors, my mother, her father, and everyone else told me to let her go today, to finally stop her from struggling. They want me to tell her that it's okay to go, to leave me all by myself. They want me to say goodbye to my wife, my best friend, my true and only love.

I shook my head to those thoughts. I don't want her to leave. I want to have a family with her, to grow old with her. But at the same time, I don't want her to feel pain if she keeps fighting to stay alive. I don't want to hurt her any more.

I took my hands away from my curls and took a hold of her hand. I stood up and placed myself next to her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled a weak smile as if she realized what I was about to do and tried to give me courage. My tears then trickled down even more as if there was a gray cloud over my head and poured raindrops all over my face.

"I love you. You are my life, my heart, my air. You saved me from myself. You changed my life for the better and if it wasn't for you, I would be completely lost. I want to be with you forever, Miley Ray. I want to have children with you, to watch our children grow as our hairs slowly turn to white. I really do want you to stay with me. But I know you can't. You're in so much pain and it's all because of me, because I've told you to keep fighting. But, I can't do that anymore. I realized that if I love you as much as I do, I should be willing to let you go and leave me. I want you to be at peace, to finally be away from the pain you are experiencing. Miley, thank you, thank you for everything you have done and sacrifice for me. You are truly an angel, my angel."

With that, he exhaled the breath he was apparently holding and leaned in towards her. He gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips letting it linger for a bit, knowing that this might be the last chance he will ever have. He pulled away and looked straight into her open blue eyes before the machine that was attached to her, beeped frantically and her two orbs slowly starting to close. The doctor and the nurses then barged into the room and the husband was immediately pulled out of his position next to his wife, sobbing uncontrollably not wanting to leave her side.

As he was outside, he slid on the wall and towards the ground still crying mercilessly. This was the end. His true love is leaving him. She was giving up like he told her. This was his reality, his sad and cruel reality.

A month later, he stood on the dock watching as the sun sets on the horizon. The breezes hit his body and face. He takes a deep breath and exhales; his thoughts surrounding that day. He bit his lips and a tear slid down his cheek from his two chocolate brown orbs. Then, slowly, a couple of arms wrapped around his masculine body while his lips curled into a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he turned around to face her.

"Nothing," he responded. "I'm just happy."

She gave him a look with her eyebrow rising and her lips pursing together, wanting to know what his thoughts were about.

Giving up, he told her.

"I was thinking of the day that I thought I was going to lose you, the day that I told you that you could stop fighting."

She gave her husband a weak smile before responding to him.

"But, I didn't. I didn't give up. I stayed," she said.

Nicholas gave her a small nod while his grin grew bigger.

"Yes you did. You stayed and you have no idea how happy I am that you did."

He looked as his wife and that's when brown met blue once again. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Pulling away, he averted his eyes that were locked on her to her stomach. He then puts his hand on the small bump that was beginning to show. Rubbing it slightly, he looked at her again and mouthed, "I love you both," to his wife and their growing baby inside of her.

So she did stay. His wife, his best friend, his one true love stayed with him. She didn't die that day. The doctors and nurses were amazed that her body and her heart stabilized after only a few minutes since they arrived at the room. She then also surprised everyone, a few weeks later, by finally revealing that her cancer was gone.

It was a miracle, a great one indeed. No one had ever imagined that their story would end in a happy note. But the two, Nicholas and Miley had stayed together. They fought for each other and their future. Now, they are starting a family, a family full of love and happiness. He couldn't imagine his future ending anything else but this. He loved her truly and he was glad that she stayed and didn't give up.

It is as if their love was stronger than death and anything else that comes between them.

**The End.**


End file.
